The princess of Karsayin
by night rider1
Summary: This is an Alanna/ George fanfic and also my first one. There's not much happening in the first chapter, Jonathan has trouble and wants Alannas help, but then something happens to her. The next one will be more exciting, but first I needed a chapter to ge


  


Well this is my first fic, so every kind of criticism is wanted, but please in a nice way. 

  


Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, everything's Tamora Pierce's, which is sad but unfortunately the truth.

  


  


Two servants hurried by as the tall man and the small copper-haired girl entered the entrance-hall of the large building of Pirate Swoop. 

  


Both were laughing loudly and the man seemed to have drunk a little too much. His voice was louder than usual and his movements looked slightly uncontrolled. 

  


The girl seemed less that way, but still her cheeks were glowing a little red. The servants bowed and asked for some wishes. 

  


When both Alanna and George shook their heads, they went off to go to bed at last. It was nearly morning again and they had waited all the night for their master and mistress to come home. 

  


Alanna smiled at George. Poor guys. Don't you think you should tell them that they don't have to stay awake all the night? 

  


George nodded in agreement. Ye're right, lass. It's cruel when they've to stay up here while we're havin' fun elsewhere. 

  


He tried to go up the stairs, but when he took the first step, he stumbled and almost fell down. 

  


Alanna couldn't hide her grin. Yeah, and it seems that you've had a little too much fun, huh? 

  


George just laughed and kissed her shortly. What d'ye want, luv? We had t'celebrate havin' ye back here 'mong us. 

  


Alanna had just returned the day before from a three-month's-journey to the desert where she had visited her tribe and hadn't had very much chances to correspond with her friends. 

  


She wouldn't have wanted it anyway. Sometimes she still felt like needing to stay away from the city, her duties there and even her friends for a while. 

  


Still it was great to be home again and everyone was happy to have her back and so she had celebrated her return together with Myles, Raoul, Gary, Coram, aven Jonathan and of course George, who was obviously the happiest about her coming back. 

  


It only was a pity that Thayet ad Buri hadn't been able to be there, but Alanna was going to see them in the morning – or maybe afternoon she thought with a look outside, where the sun was already about to rise – so it wasn't that bad. 

  


Alanna shook her head when she saw the dawn coming. She had enjoyed the little party, but it was still not okay for a knight as she was to be up so long and therefore sleep that late – and she knew she was going to sleep late – only to celebrate. 

  


Besides she felt that she kind of drank to much and feared the headache. A sudden rush of tiredness overcame her. She yawned and followed George upstairs into the room they were sharing. 

  


He was already in bed and only waited for her to go to sleep as well. So she took off her clothes, yawned again and then crept under the blanket, next to his warm and muscular body. 

  


He took her into his armes and kissed her softly. And darling girl? How're ye feelin' back home again? 

  


Instead of an answer she gave him a long kiss. Then she nestled against his chest and fell asleep only some seconds later. After a few more minutes he was sleeping too and there was no other sound in the room than their calm breathes. The sun rose, but they both didn't notice.

  


When George got up at midday, Alanna was still deeply asleep. He smiled about the peaceful look on her face. 

  


That was such a rare look, but such a great one that he wished she would wear it more often. He got dressed and went downstairs. 

  


The sun shone into his face and and made him groan. It had had been too much to drink the night and his head was now complaining about this. 

  


One of the servants came by, bowed and told him he had a royal visitor. 

  


George wondered what Jonathan could want from him when he had just seen him last night, but went to the room the servant had told him the king was waiting. 

  


Jonathan sat in a chair, a deeply worried expression on his face. His eyes were dark and looked tired, just as if he hadn't slept that night at all. 

  


When George entered the room Jon looked up and greeted him shortly. 

  


Where's Alanna? he asked. 

  


The answer was as short as the question. Still asleep. 

  


Jon frowned, but didn't say anything. Instead he pointed at a map in front of him on the table. 

  


George sat down in the other chair and and leaned forward to look at the map. Jon's finger marked a city in the very north, out of the borders of Tortall, named Karsayin. 

  


Finally Jonathan took a deep breath and started his explanations. 

  


When I came home from our little party this night a messenger from Karsayin was waiting for me. He told me about some strange happenings there, though his explanations seemed a little mixed up.

  


But from all I understood, there are really odd things going on in that city. People disappear from now to then and no one knows where they've gone. It all started with the king's daughter. 

  


The princess vanished? George interrupted him. 

  


Jon went on. She wasn't very well thought-of at the royal courts and most people said she was crazy. So there were a few rumors after her disappearing, but no one really tried to find out what had happened to her. 

  


And after that these things started happening. People vanished and the royal family lost a lot. From their money to their lives. 

  


Jonathan paused and looked at George with his deeply concerned eyes. 

  


The king of Karsayin and my father have always been allies and friends and I planned to keep that friendship working. So I wanted to send some people to the city who were going to look after the happenings there. 

  


George frowned. 

  


Look, I know that you're not happy about that, but I have no... 

  


He was interrupted by a loud scream. George got up quickly and went out of the door in alarm. He stopped one of the servants in grabbing his arm. 

  


What was that? The servant looked than scared up at into the one head taller man's face. 

  


It came from the Lady's room. was the frightened answer. Shocked George ran up the stairs to Alanna's room.


End file.
